


Stars

by astralpcrker



Series: ThorBruce Week [2018] [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ThorBruce Week, ThorBruce Week 2018, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpcrker/pseuds/astralpcrker
Summary: Bruce Banner is Thor's sun, moon, and all of his stars. He doesn't need the universe or anything else but him.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of ThorBruce Week [2018]!
> 
> The prompt for today is "stars".

"What's that Midgard saying, love? About the sun and the moon and the stars?" Thor questioned.

The God of thunder was sat on a chair in the kitchen, a book Steve had recommended to him placed in his hands. He was looking between the pages and Bruce, to make sure he knew he wasn't ignoring him.

"Um, there is one that goes, you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars. Do you mean that?" He speaks questionably as he pours himself a mug of coffee.

"Yes! That is it!"

"Is there a reason you needed to know it?"

"Yes, my beloved. You are my sun, my moon, and all of my stars." Thor smiles brightly as Bruce sips coffee from the mug, making a face at the bitter taste, then muttering something about needing more milk.

Bruce's face flushes red as he fixes his coffee, and takes a sip, pleased with the taste. The two of them keeps their eyes locked on each other, holding soft smiles on their faces as they sit in a comfortable silence. The doctor moves next to Thor, pressing their foreheads together and shut his eyes.

"Well, you're my sun, moon, and stars, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a drabble, but I hope you enjoyed this ginormous ball of fluff!


End file.
